Fear Before Dawn
by xXdeath-noteXx
Summary: Dawn will make him flinch. Blood will keep him alive. It wasn't always this way. But things changed when he saw through the new kid at his school.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I'm going through a phase where I am obsessing over Vampires. You can blame this on the book Twilight. But most should be cast on the Anne Rice Vampire series. Truly amazing. I'd read it if I were you. Name: Interview with a Vampire. That's the first.

Anyway, this is the first chapter. WARNINGS: Mild Vilence.

* * *

Chapter One of **Fear before Dawn**

_Conversion_

I looked at him, fear causing my heart to pound in my chest. I looked at the being in front of me. "What the hell do you want?"

The boy looked at me with intense eyes. His fingers dripped of blood; his hair bluish black hair was being blown by the fury of the wind. I felt myself shudder in fear. This boy, he was a transfer at my school. Because of his looks he was instantly labeled a popular guy. But I saw through him. People laughed, the social loser and the cool kid couldn't possibly be friends. And they were right. We instantly hated each other. He was scared because I saw through his every laugh, his every smile, even his every word. I had no reason to fear him until tonight.

The reason for my fear lay on the tip of his fangs, which shone of murder.

He replied to my question in a heated voice, "Naruto... You know why I'm here…."

My eyes opened in disbelief…It was true. I knew why he was here. I just wanted him to say it out loud, as if to justify my fears. I looked at him, "The hell I do!"

He walked forward, I scooted back. "You lie."

"Whatever. Either way you should just leave."

"I can't leave. Now that you know…"

"I don't give a shit. You're just a bloodsucking monster."

My body made contact with concrete. His hand gripped my throat, his nails dug into my skin. I felt the warm blood trickle down my neck. He whispered into my ear, "Monster. If I'm the monster you speak of then you should know better than to down talk me!"

I felt my eyes water, my neck was throbbing along with my heart. Both hurt.

I chocked out two words, the last ones I spoke as a mortal. "…fuck you…"

I felt him pull me forward and then slam me back onto the concrete. In no less than a second he had his mouth presses against my neck. I closed my eyes and let out a gasp as his teeth sank into me. I felt myself weaken, I wished for death. The pain was terrible. I tried to scream, but my body seemed paralyzed. The next thing I remember were words being whispered in my ear, "Welcome to hell."

I blacked out.

And woke as a Vampire.


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaim: Don't Own

AN: This chapter is somewhat boring...but it all leads so a point of action

* * *

Chapter Two of **Fear Before Dawn**

_Upon Awaking_

I squinted into the darkness. _Where am I? _I looked around the room in confusion. I was in the basement…I tried to stand…

I hit the ground, tears forming in my eyes. "Ughh…god Damnit.!"

My back was shuddering from pain. I groaned and tried to stand again. Aware of the pain threatening to bring me to the ground. This time I was prepared and was able to stand, on the verge of tears from such pain. I tried to remember last night.

Then it hit me.

Sasuke had been here.

Visions filled me.

I forgot my pain and threw myself at the wall. My fists made harsh contact with it. I felt the anger that was welled up inside me slowly deplete. By the time my anger was gone, my hands were a bloody mess, as were the walls. I let out a sob. "God damn you Sasuke. Damn you to hell…"

I forced myself to the bathroom. I looked at the mirror, consumed by shock. I was strikingly pale. My eyes were bright and intelligent. I opened my mouth to find small fangs. My eyes widened. I turned my face to the left. I peered at my reflection in the mirror. Two small scars were placed right by my main vein. I was thoughtless. This couldn't really be real. I mean come on. I couldn't really be a vampire. This was just some fucked up dream. Then I remembered the pain. And acceptance slowly consumed me. I was a Vampire. There was no question about it. But what was I to do now. I looked around, as is expecting to find an answer to my unasked question. Surprisingly I found it.

"Sasuke…why the hell are you here?"

"You're awake. That's good."

"Why…?"

"I couldn't leave you alone…You'd eventually die…"

I glared at him, "Isn't that the point."

His face remained black. But his voice was full of hurt and anger, "Eventually you'll find that you need my help. When you accept that you can come and find me. Don't worry either, your dark skin will arrive once you feed. You're just suffering from blood loss."

With that he left me standing there.

I was in shock.

"When I feed…." _Oh shit…._

Four Hours Later..Hour before dawn

I sat in the corner of my room. My knees were the only think holding my head up. I felt lightheaded. I felt like I was going to faint from exhaustion. I didn't understand any of this. I felt my eyes droop down. I felt my body become heavy. I heard only the pounding of my heart. I only saw the concrete in front of me. Then I heard something. It sounded like footsteps. They clashed with the beating of my heart. I then saw something corrupt my view of concrete. It was blue… Then I felt a sharp pain on my cheek.

"Naruto!"

I felt the pain again. Realization hit…

"Sasuke…"

"Naruto….listen to me. This is important. Have you fed yet?"

I looked up at him, "No.."

He slapped me again. "Idiot! Why the hell not? Do you want to die?"

I just looked at him.

He sighed and took out a knife. I felt my body clench in fear.He looked at me, noticing my fear. He smiled, and then slit his wrist.I felt my eyes widen. I notice his soften. I looked at him, he looked back. "Drink.."

He held his wrist in front of my face. I looked at it. I felt myself long for it. That was my only thought. I bent forward and pressed my mouth against his wound. I sank my teeth into it. I then began to drink. The warmness ran down my throat, I felt my body relax, and thoughts began to clear. Everything started to make sense. I felt his heart pounding, mine instantly tried to match it. It was the most indescribable sensation ever: our hearts beating as one.

Then all at once it stopped. I sat there, he was kneeling in front of me with a small smile. It was like it never happened. Yet my heart still seemed to beat with him. I shook my head. I got back on conversation, hoping to clear all this up.

"Why did you help me?"

"I created you. As a master it's my job."

"Why did you create me? You could have just let me die."

"I could have. But I didn't. Does that bother you? Do you want to die?"

"You've just ruined my whole life. And you can't give me a reason..Fuck off."

His eyes turned angry, "You lived in a fucking orphanage. Your school life is shit. No one likes you. What life was there to ruin!?"

I looked at him. "Exactly! I'm worthless. Why would you give immortality to someone like me. Who you don't even like! I just don't understand it at all."

Sasuke blinked. "I do like you. When did I say I didn't"

"Basically everyday at school. I was the social outcast, you were the popular new kid. Of course you hated me. Everyone knew you did. And on top of that, you fear me in a way. Cause I know that everytime you laugh it's just a mask you're pulling to make everyone believe that you are actually happy. But I know that you laugh so you don't have to explain why you are sad. And you feared that. You fear that someone could actually know you."

"School is shit. And so was that explanation."

His face was blank, but his eyes showed anger. I was sick of all this.

"I've had it with you! I hate you. Why don't you just kill me already. I'd be so much happier. Since as you so expertly explained to me before, my life is nothing. So why live it?"

He looked at me stunned. "I didn't mean it when I-"

"Bullshit. That's all you have to say. Save your breath for something important!"

"Naruto..calm down please."

"Why won't you just kill me?"

"I don't want you to die…"

I looked up at him, his eyes were downcast. He continued. "Naruto… I just don't want you to die. So will you please just try and make this work. I have to leave tomorrow night. So please make up your mind."

"Ok. But can you please just answer my question."

He sighed and the stood up. He walked over to the door. He stopped and without turning around he said, "I can see inside of people. I know how they feel. I know that you regret life. I know that you wish it would just end. I see this in you. It makes me sad. Cause inside you I can also see hopes and dreams. I know you more that you think I do.."

"And I know you more that you think I do."

"Yes, and it scared me. Goodnight."

And with that he left me sitting there in the dark. I knew that I would follow him wherever he wanted to go. He cared…that was worth more than I could ever give him.

* * *


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaim: don't own Naruto

Warning: umm...Vampires..Language

AN: Well, here's chapter three. You are introduced to new characters and learn a little about everything. So here it is

* * *

Chapter Three of **Fear Before Dawn**

_New acquaintances_

"Naruto!"

I rolled over.

"Naruto! Wake up!"

I groaned, "Shut up, Sasuke…" I rolled over again. It was way too early for this.

Suddenly I felt a pain in my stomach and I jerked forward. I sat up, clenching my gut, and through tear filled eyes I saw Sasuke standing above me with his trademark smirk.

"What the hell Sasuke! Ugh, you bastard…"

He smiled, "If you've decided to come with me, I'm leaving in ten minutes." He turned to walk away. I stopped him, "Wait!"

He turned to me.

"Uh…where are we going?"

He smirked, "Home..." And with that he walked away, ignoring all other questions I shot at him.

Twenty minutes later found Sasuke and I in his car heading north. He said we would barely make it there by sunrise. That was all he said. Even when I questioned about the place we were going. The only reaction I received the whole trip was a smirk. Which was produced when I asked if we were heading towards other Vampires.

The sky was a light shade of purple when we arrived. I was feeling lightheaded because we had no time to stop and feed…But we did make if before sunrise… And in the end that's all that really mattered. Our destination wasn't all that spectacular anyway. In fact, it left me in a slight shock…Our destination… the vampires home was a rundown church.

How odd…the spawns of the devil housed in a place of God...

I walked behind Sasuke, scared of what awaited us behind those doors. What if they wouldn't accept me…what if they were like everyone else…Maybe this was all a huge mistake.

Sasuke turned to me, "Naruto…stop worrying. I wouldn't have brought you here if there was any chance of them denying you. Trust me ok?"

I nodded, but there was only one way I would believe his words. And that was to walk through the doors for myself.

The pews were broken, it was dark and empty. Suddenly a masked man was in front of us. His silver hair shone to me even through the dark. He looked at me, his eyes showed no emotion. He then turned to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, come nightfall we need to talk Until then you and the newcomer need to find shelter. Hurry now, dawn is approaching."

"Yes Kakashi."

And with that the masked Kakashi disappeared. Sasuke started walking forward. I followed him. He led me down into the basement. I was met with dozens of long dark corridors. But Sasuke strut forward, not lost at all in the vastness of this place. He led us into a room that housed one coffin. I looked at him.

He frowned, "There's no time to get you one, and you must sleep in one. So for now you're with me. It's large though, so it should be fine."

I nodded and climbed in first. He climbed in after me, and closed the lid. In less than a second I was consumed by the darkness…and lost in a deep sleep.

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was alone. Sasuke was gone… I jumped out of the coffin and walked towards the doors. I almost fell to the ground, my head was burning. My eyes swelled up in tears, I felt my heart pounding in my chest. Then something crossed my mind… I was hungry. I wanted blood. And with only that thought in mind, I headed out the door. Unaware of the red tent in my eyes.

-

Sasuke POV

-

I looked at Kakashi. He looked almost angry. I sighed and sat down. Naruto was still asleep and I didn't feel like waking him. It was best that he slept while I talked to Kakashi.

"Sasuke…who the fuck was that?"

"Naurto…"

"And what possessed you to make him a Vampire?!"

I smiled at him, "You'll see. He's actually a good person. I think he'll do well."

"Damnit Sasuke! I don't care about that! He had no idea what he's getting himself into."

"You're not giving him much credit."

"Sasuke! This is not some game. He has just lost all ability to eat real food. He can no longer walk in the sunlight without feasting on mortals excessively. He is bound to a fucking coffin at night! You have no idea what you've done to him…"

"His life was shit Kakashi. He wished for death. I saved him."

"No, you ended his life and brought him into hell. How could you be so stupid!"

"Kakashi…just get to know him. I couldn't let him continue his life like that. He can be so much more. Just wait and you'll see."

Kakashi sighed and said, "Thanks to you Sasuke, we don't have any other choice."

I stood up and annoyed at the drama this situation had caused I said, "Anytime." With that I went to go wake up the blond. Eager to start training him in the way of the Vampire. This was going to be so much fun.

I frowned as I found our door was open. I looked inside it to see that the coffin lid was strewn on the floor. My heartbeat quickened as I looked around. He was gone. Then something crossed my mine. He needed to feed…Oh god.

I turned around and ran into Kakashi. I looked up at him instantly trying to hide the situation at hide. He saw right through it.

"Damnit Sasuke!"

"He was sleeping!"

"When did he last feed?"

"Uh…two nights ago..From my wrists."

"Fuck. This is not good. Stay here!"

I stood there speechless as Kakashi took off. He was most likely going to tell our leader of the mess I had created. I was going to be in so much trouble. But then again…how much trouble could one rouge Vampire actually cause.

* * *

AN: Sorry to leave you guys like that but everthing else is for chapter four. You learn just about everything else, meet most of the characters. And learn the Vampires one fear. Plus...you find our just how much trouble Naruto can be. Infact..he's more troublesome than any other when he's hungry.


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaim: **Don't own Naruto...Or any vampire talents

**Warnings: **Language. Death.

**AN: **I have some pretty awesome reviewers. So thanks for taking the time to do so, it means alot. And thanks for those who took the time to read this. It all makes it worth while. So without any further distractions here it is!

* * *

Chapter Four of **Fear Before Dawn**

_Runaways_

* * *

**Leader POV**

I was going over what Kakashi had told me as I headed towards this Naruto. Sasuke had illegally converted a mortal to one of us. That was forbidden without my permission. I'd handle this as though he was questioning my leadership. Though I honestly didn't mind. I trusted Sasuke, he wouldn't convert someone normal. They had to special in a way. But what had Sasuke seen that Kakashi had missed. I let out a sigh as I approached this boy. I was going to find out. But part of me already knew that something about this boy didn't feel right. He wasn't bad…but there was something about him…I just couldn't put my finger on it.

**Naruto POV**

The tree hid me from my prey. I watched her as she lay there on the grass. Her eyes focused on the tree branches above her. Her hair was dark blue and cut at a short length. I found myself think that she was beautiful. I stiffened at the breeze…it brushed past me. Bringing the scent of her blood. All reason and thought was instantly destroyed as I leapt towards her. She didn't even have a chance to scream before my teeth we lodged into her throat.

-

She collapsed onto me. Her heart barely beating. Give her five more minutes and she would be dead. I looked at her. My thoughts were slowly clearing. I was looking at the blood that was trickling from the side of her pale neck. My heart beat quickened. Everything became blurry.

She was dead…

The tears that were flowing down my cheeks increased and soon I started sobbing. I threw myself forward and started beating my fists against the forest ground. I screamed out.

None of this was real. This couldn't be happening. I didn't even remember hunting her. I only remembered the way my heart pounded along with hers.

I felt someone beside me. I looked up to see a woman of about twenty-five standing above me. Her eyes were solemn and her blond hair was blowing in the wind. Her clothes were all black. Except for the green cloak that covered her. I felt my tears cease. I looked at her. Waiting for the silence to end.

"Naruto…"

I looked at her and my eyes filled once again with tears. "I killed her…"

"Death comes to all one day."

"Not all. Not the damned."

"You think us damned Naruto?"

"In a way, yes."

"Then why are you with us. I can end it for you if you'd like. This damnation you talk about."

I looked at her. She was offering me something I've always wanted. But I was shocked to find that I no longer wanted to fade into memory. I wanted to make something of myself.

I smiled at her, "I would have taken you on that offer a while back. But that was then. I just have to learn how to adapt to now."

She smiled, "I can help you. I could teach you how to find the right person to kill…"

I frowned at her. "Who are you to make the decision of who lives and who dies?"

"Naruto. I am one of the oldest and strongest Vampires in the world. I've met immortals just like yourself. I helped them. There are people that deserve to die."

"Really? And just who might they be?"

"Rapists. Murderers. They all deserve an end. By killing them we help the mortals."

"How can we tell…They're all just the same on the outside."

She bent down and smiling at me she said, "You'll find out soon enough."

I nodded and said, "May I bury her?"

Her eyes instantly changed. "Naruto…She had a family. They must know she has died. If we bury her, she'll be a missing person. That's far worse that knowing she's dead…"

I looked at her…

"But I don't want her to die…"

"It's too late Naruto…"

I felt the tears run down my cheek. "No it's not…We still have time…You could do it…"

Realization of what I was saying hit. "Naruto!"

"Please…She was…. Please just do it. Please!"

She looked at me. "You have no idea of what you ask."

"Then I'll bear the burden of doing it. But will you please allow it…I'll look after her. Just let me make her a Vampire."

She closed her eyes. "Naruto…fine…"

I smiled and took a knife out of my pocket. I slit my wrist and held it to her mouth. My blood poured down her throat. I watched as her eyes opened slightly. Then suddenly she was latched onto my wrist. Her mouth sucking the blood from my veins. I let out a small scream. When I deemed she had had enough, I lightly pushed her away from me. She hit the ground and looked at me. Her eyes were pure white and they sparkled in the light. I smiled at her.

"My name is Naruto…"

She looked at me in fear, "….Hin-hinata.."

"It's nice to meet you Hinata."

"What…what am I?"

I looked away for a moment. "You're immortal. Now follow us."

I helped her stand and she looked fearfully around. "Who's that…?"

"Uhh…" I looked at the older women.

She smiled and said, "Tsunade. I'm the leader here. It's nice to meet you Hinata."

Hinata blushed and smiled, "Likewise Tsunade."

So in silence, we all headed back to the church.

-

All three of us entered the church to meet a gang of Vampires. There must have been at least a dozen. I just looked at them but Hinata hid behind me in fear. Someone spoke up, "Tsunade, who do you bring with you? We've heard of the boy but what of the girl?"

She only smiled and said, "She's with us now. I'll explain to you later."

I continued to look at the Vampires, they were intimidating. The expressions they wore were either blank or ones of anger. I shuddered. Then glancing at Hinata I noticed that her cheeks were red, she wasn't taking well to all the stares. Though I couldn't blame her at all. They were somewhat frightening. Tsunade spoke again,

"Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke. Come with me." With that she turned away. I saw Sasuke emerge from the crowd. We all headed after Tsunade. Sasuke looked at me, "Why did you leave Naruto?"

I shrugged, "I can't remember."

Interrupting our thoughts Tsunade turned and said, "Kakashi…Why don't you come with us also."

The masked Vampire nodded his head and followed us to wherever Tsunade was leading us.

-

I looked at the office, it was dark there was a single desk against the back wall. There were two couches seated in front of it. All of us took our place and waited for what she would say to us.

She started by addressing Kakashi, "Kakashi. This is Naruto." She gestured to me. I nodded at Kakashi. She then gestured to Hinata, "And this is Hinata." Hinata seemed to shrink back into her chair and turn an even brighter shade of red. I secretly laughed at her. Tsunade spoke again,

"Sasuke, explain to me why Naruto is here."

His face remained blank as he spoke. "Take no offense but the main reason is something I believe you already know. If I'm wrong, then you will in no doubt find out soon. But other reasons that I will tell you are his character. He is actually somewhat fearless and I know he's a devoted friend. I thought he would be an excellent addition to our clan."

"And when did it fall into your hands to decide what's best for our clan Sasuke!"

I looked at Tsunade as she yelled as Sasuke. I could tell that she wasn't really angry. But looking at the others I noticed that they had no idea this was all for show…I shrugged.

"Tsunade…I couldn't just leave him there…In a way I need him…I couldn't have just walked away. I was hoping that you would understand. How foolish of me."

Tsunade looked at him in anger again. This time it was real. "Don't speak lowly of me Sasuke! Of course I see what you saw in him. Why else do you think he's be breathing right now! Why do you think he'd be in my fucking office if I didn't understand! Damnit Sasuke start thinking before you speak!"

Kakashi's eyes were wide, as was Sasuke's and Hinata's. I was frowning…I had no idea what they were talking about. What was so special about me…Why did Sasuke need me?

Sasuke spoke out, "I wasn't questioning you…"

Tsunade: "Shut up Sasuke... I've heard enough from you right now. Kakashi?"

"Yes?"

"I need you to look after these three if you would. It seems that all three of them need to be taught some things."

He smirked mischievously, "My pleasure Tsunade."

She sighed and smiled. "Dismissed."

And with that we left her room, the three of us somewhat scared as to what Kakashi was smiling about. I looked at Hinata, she still looked frightened…I was going to have a talk with her about that later. But as for now…It looked as though we had something much greater to fear…

That fear lay under the mask of Kakashi…Just what was going through his mind as he led us outside.

And what was with that damn smile.

Then suddenly, he disappeared.

* * *

AN: Then next chapter will come out soon. I'm starting it now. Sorry if making Tsunade the head Vampire was too predictable...but I hope other things that happen next chapter aren't so predictable 


End file.
